Carey
Carey is a character in The Duncan Family. The Duncan Family Carey is a 13 year old who is the only black person in the family. In the movie, he first appeared on the Elvis Doran show, when they talked about inviting Sa-id to the Florida Taekwondo Prix. Carey then began insulting him. Being his best friend, Alex didn't take kindly to Carey insulting Sa-id, so he called the show, telling Carey to stop speaking that way about Sa-id. Sa-id, seeing Alex on the phone, drags him out and instead deals with Carey himself, telling him that he doesn't like his best friend being insulted either. The pair argue, ending with Sa-id calling Carey fragile because he is a Formula 1 person. He takes it as a serious insult and starts yelling when he is soon muted. Then Tina formally invites Sa-id to join the Florida Taekwondo Prix, to which he accepts and joins. Later, Sa-id and Alex meet Carey at the party in Weston. Once they finished their conversation, Carey shows Sa-id a sticker saying "Ciao Sa-id", proving Carey's arrogance. Soon after, Alex consumes some wasabi which he thinks was pistachio ice cream. Carey laughs mockingly after Alex embarrasses Sa-id and himself in front of the state when he drinks from the fountain. At the beginning of the Weston race, he was announced to be good on the straight-aways. When the racers were lined up, he heard Sa-ida's catchphrase "I am a Duncan!" He decided to mock Sa-id again by declaring, "Carey is triple Duncan." During the race, he fell behind to last place in the dirt section, but was able to catch up to 2nd place. Then when Alex was "going to meet his date," he accidentally gave Sa-id some bad racing advice which was to race on the outside, and Carey, who was shadowing Sa-id, took the inside, passed Sa-id and won the race, which only made their rivalry grow larger. In the second race in Blue Springs, Carey hears about Sa-id missing his friend Alex. Then he tells him that it's hard to be far away from home. However, Carey was not at home either, and Diane was in the audience. He tells Diane that he will win the race. For most of the race, Carey was in the lead, but then Sa-id passes him and wins the race. Unfortunately, Sa-id's taste of victory is promptly shattered when he notices the huge wreck on the LED screen (since nearly all the other racers used Alternative which explodes from a EMP gun). Both racers are horrified of the huge wreck of injured racers. In the third race in Tampa, he was at first seen in the lead, but then Sa-id passes him. Then Alex, using a pair of rockets and had Sa-id holding onto him, zoomed past Carey, which makes him hope it was a bad dream. Then Daisy, with her wings and afterburners, passes him, and he freaks out again. By the Miramar Taekwondo Prix, the rivalry between the two had settled down a little, and they can be considered "friends" although they do seem to still be major rivals at times. Before the race, Hariet meets him when Sa-id introduces them to each other. Then Carey sees Sa-id's sticker, which said "Ka-ciao, Carey!" The race then started with Sa-id in the lead (it was his home track), and Carey following.